Before It Gets Stolen
by ZoeyCares
Summary: Before It Gets Stolen I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or DBS or it's characters.


_**MLPStevenUniverseLPS aka ZoeyCares aka Arthur101SueEllen Present**_

 _ **Before It Gets Stolen**_

 _ **What Is This?**_ _Someone wanted to work of an animation or comic/manga with me. They wanted ky ideas and to work with a group. It wasn't very organized and I was decided to have the main summary and script for the first part. Due to being lied to and little/zero coordination I was lied to and ultimately banned from their discord for them to steal my ideas. So before you see it out there here is my story, script, etc that I DO NOT give permission for those people to steal the idea (even if I don't iwn DB rights). If someone wants to animate or draw/mangacomic this as Not For Profit please message me._

 _Here is the summary followed by script._

* * *

{ It is just a couple days after the Universal Tournament and Caulifla and Kale are eager to train to become SS3. While Cabba is interested in training he is also interested in getting in touch with the King of Sadala so "Master Vegeta" can meet the king.

Because Cabba is distracted with finding a way to meet the King, He makes mistakes while training with the girls. While Caulifla is angry at him Kale suggests they take a break and go to their gang. Before Cabba can object Caulifla pulls him along and they go to the gang house.

When they get there some random guy -maybe the dude that cabba first met there- has taken over the club and when Caulifla objects the guy says that no body even liked her. When all the people raise their hands Caulifla get mad and destroys the gang house.

Caulifla is very furious and so mad. Kale mentions she was only kinda in the club for Caulifla and Cabba kinda admits he never liked the gang thing. Caulifla is even more upset. Kale suggest they go to a public place to calm down. Cabba suggests buying her a new outfit because hers had gotten torn during the gang incident. He also offers to pay for a meal for them all. Caulifla agrees upon hearing about the meal.

They head out and eat a large meal at a restaurant(?). And then they go to a clothing shop. Caulifla tries on some clothing for Kale after berating Cabba and calling him a pervert. Cabba gets his own outfit and Kale and Caulifla get an outfit too. Cabba is amazed to find how well the girls look, especially Caulifla, who berates him again for looking at her.

When they leave they plan on getting ice cream or going home or something when Cabba stops and sees a sign. It is a sign saying that the prince was looking to get engaged and that there is going to be a meeting. Cabba doesn't show it to then girls and they go their separate ways home.

Cabba travels to Ronso the next day to ask if he should try to hook up the girls with the prince to meet the King. When he gets there he finds Renso very distraught. When Cabba asks Renso says that Caulifla's mother is very sick and Cabba needs to tell her. Cabba agreea and then hesitantly mentions the prince looking for a bride. Renso suggests Kale because there was no way Caulifla would agree to it.

When Caulifla finds out about her mom she doesn't seem to care. Cabba and Kale keep prodding at Caulifla to find out that she and her parents never got along. She had her gang because that was her way of getting love and attention. Ultimately Caulifla decides to go to a planet to get a cure for her mom on her own. On the planet she will have to learn new things and get over her past.

Cabba gets Kale dressed up for a day out. He secretly plans on taking Kale to the prince to meet the King. Ultimately Kale finds out and is upset after a bunch of failed attemps by Cabba to get the prince to notice her... but while she is upset the prince notices her. Cabba gets jealous but hides it.

The prince comes up to Cabba and offers him a leader position in exchange for Kale. Cabba is at first really upset but decides he wants to meet the King. Cabba ultimately find out that the organization is kind of corrupt and has to "Make hard decisions" that he doesn't necessarily agree with...}

* * *

[This is a short script. Not Fully detailed. Altered from original idea. Shortened for time management. Parody Styled. Estimated Time.]

-Screen on desert with billowing dust with screen paning to sparking which implies a fight-

-Screen shows a spark which reveals Cabba and Caulifla with their fists meeting. They both have smiles on their faces with dramatic music-

-Cuts to Title Screen-

-Cabba and Caulifla Panting sounds, screen lowers to them sitting-

Cabba: What a workout.

Caulifla: I took it easy on you. Next time I'll beat you to a pulp!

Cabba: We'll see... By the way where is Kale?

Caulifla: ... I don't know... Something about teaching Botamo and Megetta about ballet

-Screen shifts to show Botamo and Megetta doing Ballet with Kale-

-Screen Shifts Back-

Cabba: Really?

Caulifla: No dummy

-Caulifla hits Cabba on head-

Caulifla: Shes supposed to meet us at the gang today.

Cabba: Oh. -Awkward Pause- I should go then.

Caulifla: No!

Cabba: huh?

Caulifla: You still need to train with Kale. Let's go

-Caulifla Grabs Cabba's hand-

-Cabba looks at Caulifla holding his hand-

-Caulifla drags Cabba along in the dirt-

-Screen shifts to outside of base with Caulifla and Cabba-

Caulifla: Come on! Lets go... They're probably excited to see me again finally. Wimps...

\- Door opens revealing a bunch of guys who look like they have been waiting-

Same Dude Cabba Beat Up[SDCBA] -Well, Well. YOU'RE back...

Caulifla: laughs Don't worry about Cabba. We're here to see Kale.

SDCBA: Yeah? Well she's behind the gang house crying...

Caulifla: Huh? What?

SDCBA: You're not welcome here Caulifla! We're tired of you. You're annoying. No one here likes you.

-Caulifla red face-

SDCBA: Or that whiny girl

-Caulifla redder face-

SDCBA: Or that loser runt you hang out with now.

-Caulifla reddest face-

-Pause-

\- Montage of Caulifla beating her gang members and destroying the gang house while Cabba runs out and finds Kale. Wrecked Gang house-

-Scene changes to Cabba, Kale, and Caulifla after incident standing near the rubbage-

Caulifla: Damn -looks at Kale- I guess we need a new place to sleep at night

Kale: Y-Yeah...

Cabba: Shocked Wait... So you lived in that gang house?

Caulifla: -gets in Cabba's Face- Yeah! So what?

Cabba: N- Nothing!...

\- Cabba looks down... Suddenly he sees a hole in Caulifla's outfit-

Caulifla: What are you looking at?

-Caulifla sees the hole and Cabba looking-

Caulifla: Pervert!

Cabba: Shrinks back W-What?...N-No... No I just thought that... Pause as Cabba thinks... Maybe we could go out to the [Name of place that every saiyan goes to eat and hang out] and buy you a new outfit...

-Caulifla looks at Cabba weird-

-Kale shyly tries to speak-

Kale: That... Sounda kinda nice...

Cabba: We can get new outfits for training...

-Caulifla looks sceptical-

Cabba: I'll get us all dinner!

-Kale and Cabba look at Caulifla-

Caulifla: Well...

-screen up close Kale-

-Kale does puppy dog eyes-

-screen up close Caulifla-

-Caulifla makes thinking pose-

-Screen up close Cabba-

-Cabba does puppy dog eyes-

-Screen up close Caulifla-

-Caulifla rolls eyes; sighs-

Caulifla: Fine!

-Screen on Cabba and Kale-

-Smile happy faces-

-cute music montage of Cabba, Kale and Caulifla eating food and then shopping for clothing. Include Caulifla being authoritative and Cabba getting in trouble and Kale being overly shy. Some dialogue to be added like Caulifla calling Cabba a perv and hitting him.- 3:00

-Scene is on Cabba, Kale, and Caulifla walking to an ice cream shop when Kale stops and has sparkling eyes looking at something. Cabba and Caulifla come to look.-

\- They look to see an image of a young man that looks a lot like [Broly! Hahahhahaha] with the text "Prince looking for potential Princess"-

Cabba: Is she ok?

\- Caulifla Shrugs -

\- Pause -

Cabba: Well it's been nice hanging out.

Caulifla: Yeah, Yeah Whatever... - She looks to the side-

Cabba: - Rubs head - Well I'll go see finding you and Kale a place to sleep.

\- Scene switches to Cabba at Renso's door-

\- Cabba Knocks-

\- No Reply -.

\- Cabba opens the door to see Renso crying with what looks like beer cans by him -

\- Cabba Rushes Over-

Cabba: Renso? Is everything ok?

Renso: Oh.. Yeah - Seems distraught- pause - Actually something bad . It turns out my mother is gravely ill and only a special herb on a vicious planet can cure her. I would go if I could but I have a permanent leg injury.

Cabba: Don't worry, I can help!

Renso: Could you tell my sister, Caulifla? Im sure she'll want to help!

Cabba: Of course! Um actually I came to ask if Caulifla and her friend Kale could stay here tonight.

Renso: Of Course! I could definitely use the company. Caulifla doesn't visit often.

\- Scene changes to Cabba meeting Caulifla and Kale -

\- Kale now has a photo of the prince [Broly] and has stary eyes -

Cabba: Hey. I have some good and bad news...First Renso Said you could stay with him!

Caulifla: - Looks mad - No Way! My brother is too annoying!

Cabba: But well... He also kinda -pause- mentioned your mother was very sick.

Caulifla: Oh? Is that all? I don't care about her -laughs-

Cabba: but...

Caulifla: Also me and Kale...

\- Screen shows kale looking at photo of prince [Broly] -

Caulifla: I decided we are staying at your place!

S

\- Scene Changes to inside Cabba's house. Kale is staryeyed with a poster of the prince [Broly] while Caulifla is rearranging everything in Cabba's room and giving Cabba laundry and other chores, while Cabba just looks on in disarray-

\- Scene Changes to Cabba laying on his couch -

Cabba: - Sighs- I wonder what Master Vegita would do in this situation.

\- Parody showing what Vegeta would do in this situation *Artist can decide* -

\- Optional: Show Renso alone in bed -

End [To be continued?]


End file.
